1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of by-pass tube members for a by-pass level indicator, each of which is configured as a T-joint receiving one end of the main tube and secured with the main tube by means such as an adhesive, thereby obtaining a strengthened engagement therebetween and facilitating manufacture of the by-pass level indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
A bypass level indicator is installed outside of a vessel or tank and includes a liquid chamber, a float containing a magnet and disposed inside the liquid chamber and a series of colored magnetic flags. The bypass level indicator enables one to efficiently measure the level of the liquid inside the tank from an outside thereof.
Referring to FIG. 4, a bypass level indicator made of polypropylene includes a main tube 80 in communication with a tank via a pair of bypass tubes 82. The main tube 80 has a top cover 86 and a bottom cover 88 respectively engaged with a top end and a bottom end thereof and a series of colored magnetic flags which form an indicator 84 attachably mounted thereto. The top cover 86 and bottom cover 88 each define threaded bore to receive a respective plug (not shown) for maintenance purposes etc. The indication method between the magnet installed in the float and the magnetic colored flags is conventional and not described in detail here. The pair of bypass tubes 82 are respectively welded on an upper portion and a lower portion of the main tube 80.
This bypass level indicator has a disadvantage that it is difficult to weld the pair of bypass tubes 82 onto the main tube 80 satisfactorily, because the bypass tube 82 and the main tube are of circular peripheries and need to be welded with each other perpendicularly.
Another conventional bypass level indicator made of PVC is shown in FIG. 5. The bypass level indicator also includes a main tube 90 in communication with a tank via a pair of bypass tubes 922. This bypass level indicator does not employ a welding process to secure the pair of bypass tubes 922 to the main tube 90. Instead, it uses a pair of T-joints 92 to engagingly connecting the pair of bypass tubes 922 with the main tube 90. The pair of T-joints 92 are receivably interposed to an upper portion and a lower portion of the main tube 90, respectively, and a pair of covers 94 are used to cover a top end and a bottom end of the main tube 90. To securely engage with the main tube 90, each of the pair of T-joints 92 defines a middle portion 920 with a diameter slightly smaller than that of the main tube 90 for restricting movement of the main tube 90. This has a disadvantage that a float 98 received in the main tube 90 may be jammed due to the smaller diameter of the T-joint 92, resulting in a reduction of effective length of the main tube 92. Furthermore, the bypass level indicator typically has a pair of flanges 96 integrally formed on the pair of bypass tubes 922 to be mounted to the tank. Therefore, not only a volume and cost resulting from packaging the bypass tubes 922 and the flanges 96 will increase, but a damage to the pair of flanges 96 during assembling and transportation may occur.
The present invention provides an improved by-pass tube member for a by-pass level indicator to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.